Stealth Guide
This guide serves as general advice about stealth on all missions, as help for beginners of the game and to explain some advanced strategies that can be done in Entry Point. It is recommended you also read the mission-specific guide that pertains to you if you are stuck as each mission is different and can require different strategies. If you want to know about what class to pick and what skills to get look under the Classes Guide. General Tips Preparation Bring fewer people to have an easier time, the average group should only be 2 people. Bringing 3 people can make things a bit chaotic, and 4 people is an all but guaranteed to fail unless you all know what you're doing. Getting disguises for each person can be troublesome or borderline impossible. The most notable example being The Financier with its guard knockout limit. Interference is a valuable skill, allowing you to loop bullet cameras, effectively bypassing the camera limit and lets you disable dome cams instead of having to break them to disable them. Consider bringing Microcams and Trackers on any mission. Having extra eyes is always a good idea, no matter the situation. Objectives Start suspicious actions while looking in a certain direction/position so that your vision range is big enough to see if anyone is coming. Bring a silent drill if you have the space for it as it's free and can sometimes come in useful if you end up needing it. Be patient, many stealth runs end because someone became impatient and took a risk not worth taking. Take your time, analyse your surroundings, and always be on alert. NPCs Move hostages to a safe place before knocking them out as there is a smaller chance of someone noticing the body while you pick it up. This may not be possible in some situations due to the number of guards, and keep in mind that hostage pathfinding can be frustrating at times. Keep a healthy distance from them as you're moving as they will stop moving if you get too close. When being detected look away. NPCs detect you faster the closer you are to them or looking at them directly. Either pan the camera so the guard is near the edge of your view, or back away a few steps. If someone starts to notice you, try breaking line of sight by hiding behind objects rather than run away. Guards, especially on higher difficulties, will notice you much more quickly, due to you still being in their sights, and running, which causes them to notice you even quicker. Don't shout at guards unless you are trying to lure them. Not only are guards immune to shouting, but you may attract unwanted attention, so be wary. Skill Tree Having tactic focused skill trees is important and bringing a skill tree that doesn't have much assistance in the tactic your doing will just make your mission harder to do, especially on Elite and Legend, although Operative and lower is more forgiving on what skill tree you bring. It's best to bring Out of Sight and Masquerade to give you more reaction time when an NPC starts detecting you (Works best on maps with a lot of NPC). The Interference Perk is great for stealth as it allows you to loop Bullet Cameras, effectively neutralizing them while bypassing the camera limit, and allows you to disable Dome Cameras instead of having to break them. The Surveillance State Perk unlocks the Microcams and Trackers as well as having the last camera you viewed automatically mark for NPC's position every 2 seconds, this perk is great to track to the positions of NPCs and having extra eyes is always a good idea, no matter the situation. The Deception perk allows you to answer 2 radios instead of the usual 1 before raising the alarms, this perk is great to have in the event of a chain reaction happening or if you lure a guard to get a disguise. This perk can prove very useful on The Lakehouse since getting a disguise will mostly likely cost you a radio. Advanced Tactics Camera Luring If the detection bar of a camera goes over 1/4, the camera operator will send a guard to investigate the camera. You can quickly loop the camera while the guard is approaching and take them out for a free disguise. Although do be careful as the guard you lured may have a radio while investigating depending on difficulty and mission. Shout Luring A player can utilize the shout mechanic to lure NPCs to desired spots. When you shout at a guard you will not hold him up, but the sound of the shout will attract the attention of other NPCs. This can be used in multiple missions, for example: * Shouting at the basement camera operator in The Deposit can attract the attention of employees above and if the basement door is open they will come down and check out the noise. This can be used to get multiple disguises easily. Timing is crucial as the range isn't too big and you won't always lure an employee. Sometimes you can lure a guard instead. * Shouting at Ryan in The Financier will cause him to investigate from where you shout from and which makes it possible to lure him outside. This can be used to take him hostage with barely any effort. You can still shout at Ryan even while he's behind a window. Item Luring Guards will notice dropped items like lockpick kits or weapons and will pick them up. This can be used to lure them to desired locations. However, if guards pick up too many items they will get suspicious and raise the alarm. Two notable examples include: * Dropping an item in front of the entrance door in The Killhouse will cause a guard to pick it up. On higher difficulties, they will check in, but as soon as they are done investigating you can take them out without using a radio. This is very useful as it enables you to get a disguise with barely any effort, even on higher difficulties. * When playing The Deposit on higher difficulties a guard will stand in front of the manager's office. You usually have to take the guard out so you can hack the vault code. If you drop an item in the cubicle next to them they will walk into it where you can safely take them out. Note: Be careful on what item you use as certain items like Grenades, C4 and Blowtorch etc will alert NPCs instead of lure them. Detection Luring When an NPC's detection meter fills up to the third level, they will get suspicious and walk towards the player to investigate. This can be used to your advantage to make an NPC go somewhere safe, but it is very hard to perform this easily as detection accelerates the more you are detected. * Steel Cove guards activate their radio when they investigate on all difficulties. * Other guards activate their radios on higher difficulties. * This Luring Technique is made easier by having some skill points on Out of Sight and Masquerade which slow down the detection rate and give you more time to react. Category:Guides